Binoo Blows Raspberries
Binoo Blows Raspberries is the seventh episode of season 1 on Toopy and Binoo that is seen as 7E and then as a Halloween-themed episode with Pumpkin Party, Grunt Monster, Happy Toopy Day and Godmother Toopy as 12D. Plot Toopy teaches Binoo how to face his fear of scary monsters, by blowing raspberries at them. Summary Transcript (The scene begins with Toopy reading a story.) Toopy: And so the monsters shared a big bowl of slime, and they stayed friends for the rest of their lives. The end. (Binoo starts shaking with fear.) Toopy: '''Whoa! What's that?! The bed's shaking! Binoo, what's wrong? Are you scared? (Binoo nods.) '''Toopy: '''Aw, was it the book? Is that what you're scared of? (Binoo shook his head.) '''Toopy: '''Then what is it? (Binoo points from under the bed.) '''Toopy: '''What? Oh. I get it. You think there are monsters under the bed. (Binoo nods.) '''Toopy: '''Well, I have just the thing to make you feel better. Another book. Binoo, this is the perfect book for you. It's about what to do if you're scared. See? It's already working. Alright, page 1. Are you afraid of monsters with six eyes, blue fur, and green horns? (Binoo hides.) '''Toopy: '''Hmm, six eyes. That's a lot of eyes. I wonder what his glasses look like. (At that moment, the said monster pops out.) '''Toopy: '''Blue fur and... green horns. That does sound scary. I wonder if he's really big. Big monsters are the scariest. Now where was I? Oh, right. If you're scared of that kind of monster, then all you have to do is go... (Blows raspberries) (Laughing) Go... (Blows raspberries) It's easy. You can do it. '''Binoo: (Blows raspberries) (The blue monster disappears.) 'Toopy: '''That's fantastic. Very good, Binoo. OK, next page. Or are you afraid of caterpillar monsters, with four arms and lots of teeth? (Binoo hides and the caterpillar monsters appear.) '''Toopy: '''Hmm, they actually sound kind of funny, don't they? (Giggling) Caterpillars always make me giggle. To get rid of caterpillar monsters, you... Let's see. Here it is. ... go... (Blows raspberries) Hmm, sounds like good advice to me. '''Binoo: '(Blows raspberries) 'Toopy: '(Gasping) Another good one, Binoo. New and wet. 'Binoo: '(Blows raspberries) (The caterpillars disappear.) 'Toopy: '''That's fantastic, Binoo. You're learning fast. Now. Or are you afraid of the achoo monster who sneezes before he catches you? (Binoo hides and the Monster appears) That's so silly. A monster that goes... achoo! Ugh! That sounds messy. (Laughing) That can't be real. A sneezing monster? I'm sure that's just made up. (Laughing) An achoo monster. (Laughing) So if you're afraid of the achoo monster, just go... (Blows raspberries). '''Binoo: '(Blows raspberries) (The monster disappear.) 'Toopy: '''Way to go, Binoo. This is a really good one, Binoo. Are you scared of the feather-fingered tickle monster? (The monster appears and tickles Binoo.) '''Toopy: '''Wow! I wouldn't want to meet one of those. Let's see. Hmm, do you want to know how to get rid of that monster? Go... (Blows raspberries) '''Binoo: '(Blows raspberries) 'Toopy: '''Binoo, I think you better... (Blows raspberries) ... more than that. '''Binoo: '(Blows raspberries) 'Toopy: '''Mmm, better, but not quite. '''Binoo: '(Blows raspberries) (The monster disappears.) 'Toopy: '''That's it. So Binoo, now do you know what to do if something is scaring you? (Binoo nods.) '''Binoo: '(Blows raspberries) (The book disappears.) 'Toopy: '(Giggling) Trivia Gallery Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Bedtime Stories Category:B Category:Article Stubs Category:Recurring Episodes Category:Nighttime Episodes